Dyskusja:Blaze
Bandek będzie wiedział o co chodzi: Podobieństwo do Vier to przypadek :P Lord Vox 12:15, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Ile komentarzy :/ Lord Vox 18:07, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Noo... Moja ulubiona żeńska postać. Blaster niczego sobie. Po kiego grzyba te części na oddcinku ramię-łokieć założone z tyłu? WTF? Tułów fajny. Masz żeńską jakąś postać z "normalnym tułowiem". Fajnie. Zamiast 2 części, 1. I wygląda znacznie lepiej. Filiphead zarąbisty, hołdy dla tego JuTubera... Mógłbyś dać zdjęcie bez napiereśnika? I samej głowy bez maski? 9,5/10. The Champ Is Here!!! 18:49, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Są z tyłu, bo wtedy rękę można bardziej zgiąć ;) Lord Vox 18:52, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) A, i z głową to nie ma problemu tylko... no wiesz... napierśnik jest na gumkę i jak go odczepię to wszystkie pierdyknie, a trudno jest przełożyć gumkę przez ten okrągły otwór :/ Lord Vox 18:54, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Gumka? Muszę obniżyć ocenę... 9/10. Zgiąć? Tak czułem.... wykorzystam to... The Champ Is Here!!! 19:01, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) WTF? Za gumkę obniżasz ocenę o_O ? Lord Vox 19:06, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Eee... Gumek to używa się do broni... Przynajmniej ja tak myślę. Ale co sie czepiasz? To nadal 9.... The Champ Is Here!!! 19:12, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiem, tylko trochę to dziwne... Gumka to, jakby nie patrzeć, zwykła część ;) Tyle, że z gumy Lord Vox 19:15, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Voxiu, on obniża też ocenę za używanie części nie z Lego, więc.. "hołdy dla tego JuTubera" - krew mnie zalewa, jka to czytam :P Każdy jeden mógł na to wpaść... Ochraniacze- dobre przyczepienie, Greshowe. Ale można robić też tak, jak robię to ja i tak też moduję sety- przyeczepić ochraniacze na dziurce najbliżej barków, nie środkowej, wtedy wszystko działa. Dobra, ocenka, na którą tak czekasz- zacznę od tułowia. Miałem ju.z to kiedyś pisać- nie lubię niektórych wpływów z YT, np nagolenniki Vacumera czy tak jak tutaj oczy Bohroków w takim użyciu. To tak, blaster ładny, maska pasuje, chociaż napierśnik kolorystycznie coś odstaje. Ale nie rzuca się tak w oczy, to dobrze. Ja bym chciał zobaczyć zdjęcie gupowe Zabójczego B Chcemy Zespół! Chcemy Zespół :P w którym ona też stoi, nie leży. A ocena? 9/10, chyba odpowiednia. O kurde, dopiero teraz przeczytałem arta.. Danger zrobił? No ładnie, mógłby na wikie wrócić. No coś takiego jak Fikkuner czy Arbacow, jezeli patrzyć pod kątek twórców :) Vezok999 19:48, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) Nagolenniki Vacumera nie są z YT o_O Lord Vox 20:03, sty 17, 2011 (UTC) No właśnie Vezok, czemu tak pomyślałeś o tych nagolennikach? Przecież to jest tak, jak z tym flipheadem - każdy jeden mógł na to wpaść :P No ale dobra, nie po to tu jestem... It's rate time!!! Dobra, standardowo najpierw MOC. Cóż, ogólnie ładnie zrobiony. Kolory, budowa - wszystko ładnie. Napierśnik nie rzuca się aż tak bardzo w oczy, więc jest dobrze. Gumka do przyczepienia napierśnika... Powinienem zatłuc z ziemniakami i zjeść na obiad! Też chciałem tak zrobić >:C !!! No, tułów dobrze się prezentuje, ale przydałoby się coś nowego... Nie BioRock, nie NSSD, tylko Vox22, ok? Fakt, broń jest niezła, ale ja Ci już pokażę! Oj, ja Ci już pokażę! xD No to teraz historia. Nie ma za dużo do gadania. Treściowo jest nieźle, ale za ilość mniej już punktów. zawróciła innym członkom Zabójczego B w głowach ^^ No ale dobra... Jadę niżej - Bronie i Umiejętności... Tego nie oceniam. Jadę jeszcze niżej - Twórcy... Danger55 - MOC i historia... WTF?! Who the hell is Danger55? I że to niby on zrobił historię Blight? Dobra, on ma/miał dużo z Tobą wspólnego, Vox. Dobra... Łooooooooooceeeeeenaaaa!!! Masz chłopie średnią, bo wystawiam Ci za Blight 9/10 Volgaraahk Przepraszam cię, ale to ciałko jest moje >:C Zrobiłem takie dla Kiiny, jak potrzebowałem od niej części, a nie chciałem jej rozwalać. A Danger55 to mój kuzyn! Ta, on wymyślił historię, oczywiście jest dłuższa, jednak nie chcę jej na razie zdradzać (żebyś ty wiedział, jak ona potraktowała PrettyGirl...). No i MOC powstał u mnie, bo z trzech setów trudno coś takiego zrobić... Oczywiście musiałem to nieco poprawić - dałem nową maskę (no bo Huna raczej nie pasuje...) i dodałem "black hole" ;) Lord Vox 11:05, sty 18, 2011 (UTC) A czy ja mówię, że to ciałko nie jest Twoje? Widziałem je już wiele razy (niekoniecznie na FB) i mówię, że chciałbym coś innego :P Danger55 to Twój kuzyn... No, to wiele wyjaśnia. Volgaraahk Im więcej się ogląda NSSD, tym bardziej zdajesz się być nieorginalny Vezok999 08:50, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Żeś Vezok Amerykę odkrył... Kapura98 O tym, że on się YT itd inspiruje to wiedziałem, ale jak dzisiaj z 45 minut poświćeiłem na przegladanie prac NSSD... Vezok999 10:02, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Też tak zrobiłem...aż mnie ciarki przeszły jak zobaczyłem że tego tyle jest... Kapura98 Sorry Gregory, a jak Danger mógł coś zerżnąć od NSSD, jak go w życiu nie widział o_O? A pierwszej wypowiedzi przeczytać nie można było -_- ? Hymm...? Lord Vox 10:25, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) "Oczywiście musiałem to nieco poprawić -"- zgadnij, kogo to cytat. Nam nie chodzi akurat o samą Blight (to imię już widziałęm na YT :P), tylko o ogół twoich prac Vezok999 10:40, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Bo Blight to naprawdę oryginalne imię... Cóż, lepsze niż Vane - łopatka xD A co musiałem dopracować? Dodać fliphead, żeby już nikt więcej go przede mną nie użył + rubinowe "black hole". A, i miotacz mój xD Ogół moich prac - głowa Versussa, Sorix i "black hole" nie czynią ze mnie zżynacza Nie denerwuj, bo powiem coś, czego nie lubisz >:( Lord Vox 10:44, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) :Vier znaczy "cztery" po niemiecku :P Już chyba wolę "Łopatkę" xD Volgaraahk 18:14, lut 14, 2011 (UTC) Tak, a głowę Ety sam wymyśliłeś ;P Vezok999 10:49, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Głowa Nimby, Nambru, Ety = maska Tali. Niezwykle oryginalne... Lord Vox 10:50, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) No, i nie zapominajmy o napierśniku Querix, a z poza NSSD to jeszcze chociażby Roboty Bojowe z jakże oryginalnym tułowiem :P Volgaraahk 11:00, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Poszukaj w internecie - jest dużo MOCów z tułowiem z miotacza Piraka... A ja ten tułów składałem z pamięcie, więc nie jest identyczny do Cydronów, więc nie ma plagiatu. Proste. A teraz zakończyć ten temat, bo chcę skończyć mojego Reddofa >:B Lord Vox 11:04, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) 0.0 Budujesz Reddofa?! Aha, byłbym zapomniał... >:B ©, więc radzę nie używać Volgaraahk 11:07, lut 13, 2011 (UTC) Zaraz, moment... ona nie ma biustu? Vox, czyżbyś poszedł na odwyk? Black Magic 16:28, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) :Vox, nareszcie zacząłeś się leczyć! Lesiu namber tu 18:47, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) :To zrobione z oczów Bohroków to jej biust.... Vox 18:54, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) :To w takim razie i tak się leczysz, bo jakiś mały ten jej biust... Vixir, Toa of ice 19:09, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) ::No co, w końcu małe jest piękne ;) Vox 19:13, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Planujesz jakiś FF z udziałem Blaze? Kora Tak ZuzaForever! 14:10, kwi 28, 2013 (UTC)